LAS FLORES DE LAS CAMELIAS
by Un fan mas
Summary: akane encuentra una señora que le regala unas flores que traerán una que otra sorpresa mal summary lose :(
los peronajes no son mios pertenecen la creadora la gran rumiko takahashi , esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro ni nada por estilo eso si la historia me pertenece a mi

Se podía ver a lo lejos en las calles de neremia a dos adolescentes saliendo ,discutiendo sin sorprender a muchos por ya las continuas disputas que se veían antes entres ellos- Ranma pero estas seguro que no quieres estudiar nada después de la escuela-dijo una hermosa muchacha de cabellos cortos azulados que revoloteaban con el viento-

Para que necesitaría estudiar algo akane si dentro de uno años seré nombrado el mejor luchador de artes marciales(en su mente se escuchaba decir también que antes se casaría con ella y llevarían el futuro del dojo saotome-tendo juntos)contigo como mi esposa claro eso ultimo lo dijo en un murmuro que casi lo escucha akane de no ser por que justo en ese momento una rueda se implanta en su cabeza y se escucha a una linda chinita decir-nihao Ranma

Airén shampoo a venido para que la invites a comer

Este shampoo mi cuello mi cuello decía un ahogado Ranma-akane auxilio

Que pasa airén acaso despreciar a shampoo por akane le decía la chinita insinuando sus pechos en la cara de Ranma

Ranma ante los nervios de que descubrieran algo como siempre se puso a la defensiva

Aajajajj yo salir con esta marimacho ajajajaj si claro no has visto lo fea que esta y esos brazos de gorila con ese mal carácter ahahahha no pudo terminar de decir más ya que akane roja de la ira saco como siempre su mágico martillo y de una lo mando volando gritando RANMA BAKAAA!

Akane iba enojado caminando cuando de repente se topo con una señora que vendía lindas flores la señora al notar su presencia se asunto y voto algunas de ellas akane al ver eso le ayudo a recoger todo el desorden la señora al terminar todo le dijo NADA ES LO QUE ES , ALGUNAS VECES SOLO MENTIMOS POR MIEDO , toma hermosa niña te regalo estas flores camelias del amor por haber me ayudado gracias akane solo alcanzo a tomar el ramo y a decir un gracias cuando vio que la señora se marchaba por el largo camino y ella decidió hacer lo mismo yendo rumbo a su casa

Ya llegue dijo akane pero nadie respondía que raro kasumi debe estar en la cocina iré a verla pero lo único que se encontró akane estaba yendo a la cocina pero una pequeña nota en la mesa de la sala le llamo la atención así que se detuvo para leerla :

 _Querida akane y Ranma_

 _akane soy kasumi te escribo esta carta para avisarte que nabikki se va a quedar en la casa de su amiga ,papá, el tío genma y la tía nodoka se fueron a entrenar unos días a las montañas y yo me fui ayudar al doctor toffu en la visita de un pequeño pueblo no te preocupes por la comida hice lo suficiente por dos días y lo deje todo en la nevera ,regresaremos pronto traten de no discutir tanto Ranma y tú_

 _cuídate tu querida hermana kasumi_

bueno al parecer otra vez nos volvieron a dejar solo ire por un jarrón y dejare estas hermosas flores camelias en la mesa de noche de mi habitación y por mientras me tomo un baño

mientras que en una esquina del dojo se escuchaba las quejas de un muchacho de cabello azabache que caminaba agarrado de un bastón

hay maldita marimacho en vez de ayudarme me golpeo con ese horrible mazo que tiene y no se de donde rayos lo saca me va escuchar a penas llegue a la casa y eso fue lo primero que hizo al llegar al dojo entro corriendo como una fiera y se metió de frente al cuarto de akane peros e dio cuanta que no había nadie pero se percato de unas hermosas flores ahí presente

akane donde estas uhh y este ramo de flores quien será el maldito que le regalo esto a akane dijo histérico el muchacho y empezaba a sacar sus propias conclusiones seguro que fue el maldito de ryoga ese cerdo como me tiene harto ashh pero esa niña también viene aceptar el ramo de flores mmmm que flores serán entonces Ranma se acerco a ver el ramo cuando de pronto las flores se abrieron votando un polvo brilloso que se estrello con la cara del azabache haciendo lo retroceder

en el baño-que tonta estaba a punto de meterme a bañar pero me olvidaba mi toalla hay en donde estara mi cabeza en estos momentos-puf que mas me queda iré a mi habitación por ella y luego si a darse un rico baño-dijo la peli azul pero su sorpresa fue mayor al entrar a su habitación y encontrar un Ranma medio aturdido-Ranma estas bien que haces en mi habitación-dijo medio molestas, Ranma que se recupera de ese pequeño shock solo alcanzo a decir-akane quien te regalo las flores- en un tono celoso-que pasa Ranma acaso tienes celos de que me regalen pequeños detalles-mmm claro que no solo que me parece raro que te regalen flores- esas palabras eran las que quería expresar el azabache pero en vez de eso salió como respuesta-si me siento celoso ya que el único que te puede dar detalles soy yo akane-una consternada akane por las palabras expresas hace un momento por Ranma solo atino a decir-Ranma en serio-en los mente de Ranma se podía presenciar una guerra para poder hablar todas sus emociones y sentimientos estaban revueltas entre si-akane hay algo que te quiero confesar yo yo teeeeee….amo akane yo te amo y tengo miedo tengo un montón de miedo a perderte no quiero que nada te pase por si eso llegara a su suceder yo no se que sucedería conmigo me volvería loco sin tu presencia sin ver tu hermosa sonrisa o tu feroz enojo me volvería loco sin ti-akane tenia su corazón latiendo a mil por hora por la confesión de su prometido y fue cuando ella también decidió tomar iniciativa en esto y se lanzo a sus labios y sello la hermosa , rara pero autentica para ella con un beso un choque de sus labios que quiso hacer desde hace un tiempo y fue maravilloso sintió que volaba y que explotaba en mil estrellas en medio del universo-Ranma estaba pasmado por que lo que acaba de decir pero mas aun por lo que acaba de hacer su prometida pero se sintió a mil por hora tenia una adrenalina sagaz dentro de él sentía que iba a estallar de felicidad-tuvieron que romper el beso por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmos y fue ahí que Ranma dijo-y entonces akane quisieras ser mi novia- a lo que ella contesto con una gran alegría-si, Ranma si quiero ser tu novia y yo también te amo te amo un monton- y volvieron a sellar ese momento con otro apasionado beso que los hacia explotar a mil sentir que subían al cielo y se dejaban caer , podían sentir el amor que se tenían mutuamente y que seria para siempre

 **holaaaaaa ajja XD bueno queria decir que este es mi primer one-shott y estoy emocionada se que no se escribir como much s de los escritores de esta comunidad pero bueno este es mi inicio por favor perdonen me las faltas ortográficas xcc si el tiempo me deja y la imaginación tambien pronto traeré una nueva historia**


End file.
